The ninja fairy-witch
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Meet Korku, the adoptive daughter of Griffin who found her while wondering around her home country of Konoha one day. Korku is not a fem!Naruto, but not only does she have magic she also has the nine-tails sealed within her. Growth stunting seals makes her the size of a six year old with a very large mischevious streak and a love of Ramen. A very dangerous six year old. Bashings T
1. meet korku

**Winx Club and Naruto CROSSOVER AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N don't own anything you recognize and probably a few things you don't. Oh by the way Korku is really Bloom that lead a Naruto like life enjoy!)**

"Ah Griffin. How wonderful to see you again. Who might this be?" The white haired headmistress of Alfea, Fargonda, asks smiling at her old time friend who had just telatransported into her office with a girl around maybe six or seven that had thigh length red hair and cyan blue eyes that shined with mischief and she seemed to have three whisker like marks on each of her cheeks, making her look a little like a fox kit.

"My daughter." The tall green skinned and purple haired headmistress of Cloud Tower said straight to the point, causing Fargonda to do a classic double take and the youngest one in the office to look at her curiously.

"I thought that the civilian council kept blocking your attempts of adopting me?" The girl asks looking up at the green skinned woman curiously and with slight hope shining in her eyes.

"They did when the old monkey was in charge but Tsunade practically forced them to let me adopt you. Not to mention I've also adopted you here in Magix as well since the people here know not to piss me off." Griffin said with a smirk when the girl giggled at the vision that popped into her head at this.

"Well it's nice to know that you finally got the daughter you always wanted Griff but surely you came here to do more than introduce her to me?" Fargonda says smiling as she teased her old friend.

"Of course Fara. I would also like to introduce Korku to her new godmother as well as see if it's possible for her to start taking classes here when the school year starts again tomorrow." Griffin says giving her friend a rare un-cruel smile while Korku looked over the moon at this.

"As honored as I am that you trust me enough to name me godmother. Why me? Also why would you want her to attend school here instead of at Cloud Tower? Isn't she too young as well?" Fargonda asks both touched and confused by her old friend.

"I trust you more than I do anyone else and I'll know you'd take good care of her should anything happen to me. Plus I already introduced her to the twins and they seemed to have taken on the roles of protective older sisters. She may look six or seven but she's really sixteen and as for why she needs to attend here. Korku? Would you be a dear and show your godmom your fairy form?" Griffin asks smiling down at her adoptive daughter who immediately nodded and began to concentrate. The effect was almost immediate when Korku grew almost a full two feet and her outfit changed from a pair of comfortable black slacks and a dark green tank top into a deep blood red tank top and matching skirt with a small golden gem on her tank top and a pair of dark blue wings with red and green gems and accents all over them attached to her back.

"I would have never thought that your daughter would be a fairy of all things, Griff." Fargonda teases after finally being able to get over her shock while Korku changed out of her fairy form.

"She's half fairy-half witch, Fara. I was planning on asking if she could enroll here for her fairy training while me and her self-proclaimed sisters teach her about her witch powers over at CT with the other witches her age." Griffin said with a shrug of her shoulder while Korku giggled at the look of blatant shock on Fargondas face.

"Very well. I'll enroll her here right now. Korku? Why don't you go explore and get to know the school better while I and your mom talk about your educational development for a little while?" Fargonda asks smiling softly at the energetic sixteen year old girl that was looking a little restless at having to stand still for so long. Korku looked at her adoptive mom curiously and hopefully.

"Don't get in trouble." Griffin said obviously dismissing the girl that gave a foxy pranksters grin before hugging her and running off, leaving Griffin chuckling at something only she seemed to know.

"She'll get in trouble won't she?" Fargonda asks with a small grin while Griffin shook her head slightly.

"She won't get _in_ trouble but she's liable to start a riot." Griffin said chuckling again at the look of confusion on Fargondas face.

"I asked her not to get in trouble once when she was at a party when she was three and she somehow managed to turn the punch bowl upside down on her head and set up pranks and traps all over the building we were in. When I asked her why she didn't stay out of trouble she said and I do quote 'No, you see nothing troublsing-or is it troublin?-Hadn't happen to me so not in trouble, just making it.'" Griffin said grinning slightly in pride when there was a loud feminine scream from somewhere down the hall in the direction her daughter had ran off to.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR THE GREAT DRAGON ITSELF WON'T BE ABLE TO REVIVE YOU!" a voice the two women recognized as Griseldas roared making eyebrows shoot up not only all around Alfea but around Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and the city of Magix as well.

"I'd better go save my daughter from being crucified by your deputy headmistress." Griffin said laughing lightly as both women walked towards the door and began to head towards where the shout came from.

"My, she seems to get around quite a bit." Fargonda said sounding slightly impressed as she followed the shouts Griselda was emitting halfway across Alfea. Griffin chuckled at this and her eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

"Oh you should see what she could do in Konoha since she knows the terrain there better than she knows it here. She could hide and never be found unless she wanted to be in Konoha, which is incredibly useful and surprising in a ninja village where she's the biggest pariah. She also knows how to use her height to her advantage which is a big part of it as well." Griffin said causing Fargonda to seem confused about the pariah bit but was suitably distracted when they finally found Griselda and Korku seeming to play a game of cat and mouse, albeit with a few differences. Namely the fact that Griselda skin had somehow been turned purple with her hair a neon pink color and her dress seemed to be slightly torn and burned and was also a vivid poisonous green. Her normally short brown hair was not only neon pink but had also managed to get several small rats and mice in it and her dress was torn near the middle making it look more like a loose shirt and skirt than a dress. Griffin and Fargonda also noticed that Wizgiz, DuFour, and Palladium were laughing so hard that they were crying while Korku was laughing loudly and delightedly as she outran Griselda easily and dodged several spells thrown at her back, using her short stature and her obviously mal-nourished frame to her advantage.

"What is going on here?" Fargonda manages to question after smothering her desire to laugh her head off at her Head of Disciplines current looks and attire. Griffin, on the other hand, had no qualms at all about laughing so hard that she had to lean on Fargonda to remain upright. Griselda immediately stopped throwing spells and chasing after the small red head that somehow managed to jump onto one of Alfeas support beams over her head.

"I do not know exactly how she did it but this little troublemaker somehow managed to do all of this to me and then she kicked me in the shin and led me halfway around Alfea; I swear she led me through places I didn't know were there." Griselda said glaring up at Korku who merely gave her a foxy grin and stuck her tongue out at the stern woman.

"I told you she was liable to cause a riot." Griffin told Fargonda matter of factly after managing to get her laughter under control.

"It seems you were right. Korku, how did you manage to get up there and how did you manage to do all of this to Ms. Griselda?" Fargonda asks looking up at the red haired vixen that was still grinning foxily down at them.

"I jumped up here when she wasn't paying attention and I used one or two of the spells my new nee-chans taught me." Korku said her smile growing slightly and revealing her sharper than normal canines to the teachers.

"That explains all the color changes and the rips in the clothing but how did you get the animals in her hair?" Griffin asks nodding in agreement with what the younger female had said while the others, aside from Fargonda, were staring between her and Korku curiously.

"I caught them a few days ago and kept them watered and fed in one of those pocket dimensions you taught me how to open and just waited until the right time before I opened the pocket dimension right above her head and let them out." Korku explained casually as she sat down on the beam and swung her legs back and forth childishly.

"Ah I had wondered what you had kept them for. I take it you trained them whenever you got the chance?" Griffin asks raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the red head that merely grinned at her as well.

"Of course." Korku said before letting out a short whistle. The rodents in Griseldas hair, which made the young woman whimper slightly since she had a fear of rats and mice, perked up immediately before scurrying out of Griseldas hair and forming a small group a little ways away from the usually brown haired woman and in front of where Korku would be at if she were on the ground, all of them staring upwards at Korku curiously.

"Good boys. For doing such a good job there's wheel of cheese in your pocket dimension for all of you." Korku said giving the rodents a sunny smile as she created a small black pocket dimension on the ground in front of the rodents with a snap of her fingers, literally. The small rodents began to chatter almost as if cheering before they all ran into the pocket dimension that Korku closed just after the last one vanished, not paying any attention to the dropped jaws and wide-eyed stares she was getting from all but Griffin.

"At least it wasn't one of your larger animals… or the swarm of bugs you received from the Aburame clan… or the dogs you received from Tsume and Hana and the rest of the Inuzuka clan...or one of your summons." Griffin said after thinking about it for a moment.

"I wanted to prank her not kill her." Korku said with a careless shrug of her shoulders while the other teachers seemed to pale at how easily the girl that looked about six could have killed one of their best fighters and teachers.

"Ah." Griffin said nodding in understanding before Fargonda coughed to bring attention back to herself.

"Since the two of you seem to get along so well why don't you share a room for the length of Korkus school years?" Fargonda asks her eyes sparkling in mirth when Griselda looked at her as if she were nuts while Korku merely tilted her head slightly, forcibly reminding everyone of a curious fox kit.

"Okay. She can't be any worse than the villagers back in Konoha." Korku said shrugging carelessly while Griffins face suddenly turned dark and the green skinned witch scowled angrily.

"Not even _Valtor_ is as bad as those villagers and he destroyed whole _planets_!" Griffin snarled angrily, which took the teachers aback while Korku whimpered ever so slightly. Everyone heard the whimper and Griffins face immediately softened so that she wouldn't scare the small red head further.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm not angry at you I just hate what those _people_, if they could be called that, did and tried to do to you. Now why don't you come down and meet your future teachers?" Griffin asks in a soft and soothing voice that made everyone stare at her shocked but Korku.

"Hai." Korku said but it was a little subdued as she casually jumped from the beam and landed on both feet easily, making sure to stay a few feet away from the green skinned witch. Griffin stared at her sadly and apologetically for a second before turning and beginning the introductions.

"Korku these are your teachers starting tomorrow. The tall male is professor Palladium the Potionology teacher and he also runs the computer generated simulator otherwise known as the Reality Chamber; the leprechaun is professor Wizgiz, who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis which is the process of changing the way you look, the woman with silver hair and wearing all red is professor DuFour who teaches etiquette and how to boost the power of spells through things like poetry and songs, the woman that you pranked is the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Discipline, Ms. Griselda, who will also teach you how to deflect or block other spells as well as teach you a few new ones moves sooner or later, and of course there is your godmother here who teaches convergence to all the fairies here. All of you this is my daughter Korku who will start attending here tomorrow." Griffin said sparing Korku a small smile when the red head merely smiled weakly at them and waved slightly. Everyone besides Faragonda had to let that information sink into their heads for a few seconds before DuFour was the first to react.

"Oh you are so adorable! Those whisker marks make you look like a cute little fox kit." DuFour said with a slight squeal while everyone had to blink slowly for a minute before they looked at where the red clad woman was currently hugging the life out of Korku, a good ten to twenty feet from where she had been standing in between Palladium and Griselda a mere second ago.

"How the hell did she move so fast?" Wizgiz wondered aloud before he was suddenly shot multiple death glares from Fargonda, DuFour, Griffin and, surprisingly or maybe not so surprisingly, Griselda.

"Watch your language around my daughter. I will not have her cussing more like a sailor with no shame than she already does." Griffin snapped at Wizgiz protective of her adopted daughter. Korku was merely blinking at everyone confusedly before smiling slightly ditzily and tilting her head to the side again, which earned another anime squeal and glomp from DuFour while Fargonda and even Griselda looked like they were seconds away from doing the same.

"She looks to be six or seven. Why would she start her schooling so soon?" Palladium says looking at Griffin confused as he observed the small red head for a minute.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Elf boy. She may look six or seven but she's actually sixteen." Griffin said smirking expectantly when Palladium and everyone elses, minus Faragonda and Korku herself, jaws hit the ground.

"Sixteen?! But she's so short!" Palladium said before instantly regretting it when Korku suddenly appeared in front of him looking like a vengeful demon as she glared at him and grabbed him by his shirt with surprising strength so that they were more or less on eye-level.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE?!" Korku shouts growling dangerously as she bodily lifts the far taller and older man up and effortlessly threw him into the wall on the other side of the hall with a single hand. There was a heartbeat of dead silence before Griffin roared in laughter while the Alfea teachers felt their jaws drop further.

"Gomen. I'm a little sensitive about my height." Korku said apologetically as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You'd be a lot taller if you ate something other than ramen all the time, dear." Griffin said after she finally stopped laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Find someone in Konoha that'll sell me something other than food so rotten that a starved animal wouldn't go within twenty feet of it." Korku deadpanned without missing a beat while Griffin looked a little sheepish now and smiled apologetically at her adoptive daughter.

"Right. Sorry but you won't have to worry about that now." Griffin said grinning sheepishly at her daughter while the teachers were either still in shock at what she had done to Palladium or were confused at what the two Konoha females were talking about.

"I see that there are many things we will have to learn about your daughter, Griff, namely why she seems to be Konohas top pariah and is only sold rotten food." Fargonda said making Korku pale lightly while Griffin immediately became saddened and was glancing at her daughter worriedly and almost as if making sure she was still there.

"Korku? I know about the law that the old monkey made but we have to inform your teachers about it so that they know what could happen." Griffin said to the smallest member of the group that merely nodded her head in defeat while everyone else looked confused.

"What law and what could happen?" Palladium asks curiously as he slowly regained his footing from his place in a heap on the ground.

"It's a law that the Sandaime Hokage made regarding Blooms…tenant. We all might want to go somewhere else and sit down before I explain anything else." Griffin said earning even more confusion from the Alfea faculty and staff while Korku didn't look at anyone, instead focusing on the tops of her wooden sandals. The group followed the two headmistresses that lead the way towards Fargondas office while occasionally sneaking glances at Korku in confusion and slight worry.

"Alright. First off you'll remember that I was raised in a place called Konoha where there are no fairies, witches, and heroes' only samurai, civilians, and ninjas. Korku was raised there as well but around sixteen years ago Konoha was attacked by a biju or tailed beast. It was just our luck that Konoha was attacked by Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox which is also the strongest of the tailed beasts. It was strong enough that my strongest attack might make a scratch or two on it at a time if I were there, but it attacked while I was at Sparx with Saladin and Faragonda so I couldn't help my village. Finally the Yondaime Hokage, a man by the name of Minoto Namikaze, had managed to seal the beast into a young child. He tried again with a weaker seal and his own son earlier that night but his son died shortly afterwards and the Kyuubi escaped again. Finally he used a seal that cost him his life to seal the Kyuubi inside of Korku. His final wish was for her to be seen as a hero for holding the beast at back but I think we all know that most people are too ignorant to do such things." Griffin said with a bitter smile as she placed a hand on Korkus shoulder in comfort while the teachers were shocked and immediately worried about the red head.

"Hey kaa-chan." Korku said quietly and making Griffin beam at her for calling her 'mom'.

"Kyu-baa-chan says that you forgot to mention the fact that she was tricked by the Snake-teme Orochimaru before being controlled by the undead asshole Madara." Korku said stunning her teachers at her cusswords and the fact that she could talk to the fox while Griffin merely chuckled at the titles for the traitors of Konoha.

"Gomen, musume. I had almost forgotten about that." Griffin said ruffling Korkus hair fondly and earning a sunny smile from the red head while the teachers merely watched this interaction curiously.

"I take it Korkus life was very hard?" Wizgiz asks interrupting the moment and earning more than a few glares for his insensitive question.

"It was a waking and unending hell and I still have a few scars on my back and stomach if you want proof." Korku said deadpanned as she stared at the only person not taller than her, he was about the same height as her in his natural form, with emotionless eyes and a blank face.

"No thanks. I believe you." Wizgiz said flinching slightly at her deadpanned monotone and expressionless face and dead looking eyes.

"Anyways. I would keep a close eye on her if I were you all. She enjoys playing mind games with others and playing pranks as you saw a few minutes ago." Griffin said breaking the room of its tension as the other teachers snickered at the reminder, especially since Griselda hadn't been able to remove the spells effects yet.

"Can you remove the spells effects now, Korku?" Fargonda asks smiling at her small goddaughter in amusement as she fought of her own snickers.

"Okey dokey." Korku said her personality doing a complete flip as she acted like the little child she appeared to be and clapped her hands loudly, making Griselda glow a light red color for a second before the spells dropped and Griseldas appearance returned to normal.

"Thank you." Griselda said sighing in relief when she noticed that her appearance was back to normal.

"Does her personality flip like a coin often?" Wizgiz asks Griffin as he leaned away from the small red head discreetly.

"I believe I already told you that she enjoys playing mind games." Was Griffins only response while Korku pouted childishly up at the green skinned witch, earning another squeal and glomp from DuFour because of how 'cute and utterly adorable' she looked.

"As long as I'm not in class can I call you all nee-chan and nii-san?" Korku asks smiling at them brightly with hope shining in her cyan blue orbs.

"Nee-chan is Japanese for big sister and nii-san is Japanese for big brother." Griffin explained at their confused looks while Korkus adorable smile made them all nod slightly with faint smiles of their own on her face.

"Now why don't you go visit that school for heroes I told you about while I stay here to talk with your new brothers and sisters and your godmother for a little while longer?" Griffin asks smiling down at her daughter and in a soft maternal way that earned shocked looks from all but Faragonda and Korku. Korku nodded and immediately flickered away with a foxy prankster grin on her face that made the teachers glad it wasn't aimed at them.

"Because of her status as Jinchurikin or Power of Human Sacrifice she is very emotionally unstable and was severely abused and neglected by almost every single man, woman, and child in a village that has a population of over six thousand. Myself and seven to fourteen others, at _most_, are the only exceptions to this and one of those few people were murdered last year. She doesn't just want someone to call brother, sister, aunt, uncle, or mom. She _needs _them." Griffin told the staff members seriously the minute her daughter had body flickered out of the room. The teachers were stunned and horrified at this, they knew her life must've been bad but they didn't know that it was _that_ bad.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" One of the few Red Fountain boys that stayed at the school during the summer yelled, drawing attention from all of Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Magix.

"And Konohas Fire Vixen strikes again." Griffin said sounding amused at her daughter setting up a prank so quickly.

"Konohas what?" Palladium asks confused, making the other teachers look at Griffin curiously while Griffin reached into one of her dress pockets and pulled out a small book.

"This is what is called a Bingo Book on mine and Korkus home world. It holds information on all of the high class ninjas ranging from Genin to Nuke Nin. There are also letter ranks depending on how dangerous someone is and they also have bounties on their heads. Both me and Korku are in this book." Griffin said flipping to a page at about half way through and showing the teachers the pictures on opposite pages, which just so happened to be Griffin with a katana in her hand dripping with blood while Griffin herself was completely clean and a picture of Korku looking around three or four giving a foxy grin while she was covered head to toe in blood with a ninjato dripping in blood in her hands and a swirl of fire surrounding her.

"My goddesses." Griselda breathed when she saw the pictures.

"Konohas Poisoned Rose and Konohas Fire Vixen. Konohas Poisoned Rose, Rank SS, age unknown but is estimated around twenty to thirty, specialty poisons, plants, and illusions, preferred weapon is a black katana whose edges are coated in a lethal poison that only she has the antidote for, bounty 40,000,000 ryo, Risk Very high chance of death should you face her, suggestion Flee on sight. Most known for killing off everyone that pissed her off that wasn't a Konoha Nin and even they weren't fully spared her wrath. Has single handedly managed to destroy half of Iwa in less than half an hour." Fargonda said reading her friends' entry in shock while the teachers' jaws were dropping lower and lower the more that was read.  
"Konohas Fire Vixen, Rank SS, age unknown but is estimated around four or five, specialty deception, traps, fire, animals, illusions, and plants but is dangerous when armed, preferred weapon Ninjato in which she manipulates fire, bounty _500,000,000,000 RYO_!, Risk Almost guaranteed death should you face off against her, suggestion Run away with your tail between your legs should you see her or commit suicide if she and the Poisoned Rose are in the same general area. Most known for killing an entire mob of drunken villagers without using a single weapon or hand seal when she was two years old and for being able to prank even the ANBU and Hokage. Has managed to single handily not only kill off all of the forces that recently invaded Konoha during the Chunin Exams but has also killed off the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and is able to summon every single summon creature in existence whether she has a contract for that summon or not and is even able to summon several summons that many did not know exist or the contracts of which were lost long ago." Fargonda reads while Griselda paled even further, the small girl really could have killed her off easily earlier.

"My goddesses Griffin. What have you been teaching your daughter?" Fargonda asks handing the Bingo Book back to her friend with wide eyes.

"Nothing at all except maybe a few magic spells and even those are only healing or illusion spells. That's what Konoha itself changed her into when they repeatedly tried to kill her every moment of every day, even more so on her birthday, since she was born." Griffin said closing the Bingo Book and putting it back into her pocket with a sad look on her face at the reminder of what Konoha has tried to do to her daughter. The other teachers were still in shock before they were broken out of it by a loud beeping coming from Fargondas desk. Fargonda pressed a button and then had to stifle her giggles and snickers when a holographic image of Headmaster Saladin from Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery appeared a little ways away covered head to toe in pink paint and some eggs.

"Hahaha! I told you she would start a riot." Griffin said to Fargonda again through her laughter while the other teachers were trying, and failing horribly, to stifle their giggles and snickers.

"I take it you know who is suddenly pranking all of Red Fountain?" Saladin asks his voice deceptively calm as he looked at the other teachers.

"That would be your goddaughter." Griffin said grinning widely at the old man who actually looked shocked at this, although it could be because he and Fargonda hadn't seen Griffin grin in years.

"Goddaughter?" Saladin asks surprised and his face showing that surprise clearly.

"Yep. Your mysterious prankster is my daughter, and yours and Fara's goddaughter, Korku." Griffin said grinning at the aged wizards' look of pure naked shock.

"Hi kaa-chan!" Korku said loudly as she appeared in the holographic image and slammed a pie into Saladins face, earning laughter from those that saw.

"Hi musume. Having fun?" Griffin asks after getting her laughter under control long enough to ask the small red head.

"Yeah! There are lots and lots of boys here to prank." Korku says grinning brightly at her mom who merely encouraged her to keep at it and have fun. Korku snapped off a mock salute with a completely straight face before seeming to disappear into thin air just before another shout was heard from somewhere off of the holographic projection, much to Griffins pride and amusement.

"Her pranks are genius!" Palladium said snickering heartily when Cordatora appeared on the holographic image with multi-colored paint and various other things that no one knew right off hand on him, making him look like a techno colored hippy that's been rolling in leaves or something while the paint was wet.

"This is nothing you should have seen her pranks back in Konoha. Those were genius and I don't even know how she did at least half of them." Griffin said laughing at Cordatoras appearance while many of the others stopped and stared at the green skinned woman, of all the things they thought her laughter would sound like wind chimes was not on the list.

"Thanks Kaa-chan! And with a lot of skill and luck!" Korku said happily as she suddenly dropped down on Cordatoras shoulders before dumping a bucket of glue onto him and following up with a bucket full of feathers that she had gotten from…somewhere, probably one of her summons.

"Hahahahahahaha! I'm sure Musume. I swear to the Great Dragon you have got to be the luckiest person alive." Griffin said laughing again at Cordatoras appearance.

"That's why I'm a Vixen!" Korku grinned before disappearing when Cordatora made a grab at her. This merely caused Griffin to laugh harder as her adopted daughter appeared on top of Cordatoras head and slammed another pie she pulled out of thin air into his face before placing a large red clown nose that honked on his nose.

"Very true dear." Griffin managed to rasp out between her laughter as her daughter proceeded to honk the big red nose on the man's face before disappearing from his sights.

"My baby girl is a pranking genius!" Griffin said roaring with laughter when the teachers decided to visit Red Fountain for themselves and saw the state that the school and its inhabitants were in.

"That's why my nickname is the Prank Mistress From Hell!" Korku yelled down to the green skinned woman as she easily outran some of the seniors.

"Damn straight! Give em' even more Hell Korku!" Griffin yelled to her daughter encouragingly as she began cackling at some of the things the boys were covered with which include but was not limited to: leaves, slime she got from who knows where, some fresh dragon manure, hay, straw, dirt, and frog entrails.

"Will do mama!" Korku shouted back with a cackle of her own that showed everyone that the two women were definitely related.

"Dear dragon and that could have been me?" Griselda asked pale when she pointed to a boy covered in slime, entrails, and manure.

"Yep, but since you only got a minor prank that means she likes you and therefore you are safe from things like this." Griffin said waving a nonchalant hand towards some boys slipping on the entrails and slime.

"And the rest of us?" Palladium asked gulping at the sight of one boy falling face first into a pile of conveniently placed dragon manure not too far away.

"Too early to tell. Come see me when she pranks you for the first time and then I'll let you know." Griffin said shrugging off Palladium and the other teachers worry as she cackled at some of the genius pranks her baby girl had set up. Oh yes, the little pranking monster was definitely Griffins daughter no two ways about it.

"By the dragon. As fun as this is and no matter how much training this provides for the boys, Griffin please calm your daughter down before the school is destroyed or anyone has to be sent to a mental hospital." Saladin said as he appeared besides Griffin and Fargonda with a small flash of green light.

"Alright. Fun time is over." Griffin said pouting slightly before perking up suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Korku! Time for lunch. Clean the whole school up in less than two minutes and I'll take you for Ramen!" Griffin called to her daughter to stopped mid-step and her grin widened to insane proportions.

"RAMEN! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Korku yelled making a cross sign with her fingers and causing at least two hundred exact copies of herself to appear out of nowhere and instantly begin cleaning.


	2. ramen and cupid

**Winx Club and Naruto CROSSOVER AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N don't own anything and read last chapter.)**

Less than ten minutes later the stunned teachers and one soon to be student were sitting in a little known ramen booth in Magix watching as two of their group were gulping down ramen bowl after ramen bowl without abandon.

"More please!" Griffin and Korku exclaimed in unision as they each finished off another bowl of Ramen.

"Dear dragon Griffin! How much Ramen can you two eat?" Faragonda asked staring at her old friend wide eyed and causing the two ninja women to grin widely at her.

"Ramen eating contest?" Griffin asked grinning down at her daughter whose grin widened.

"You're going down Kaa-chan!" Korku exclaimed before the two began to stare at one another intently.

"Ready?" Griffin asked smirking as the Ramen workers quickly bought the two of them more bowls full of the delicious noodle delight.

"Go!" The two females exclaimed in unision before they began to scarf down bowl after bowl after bowl of noodles without shame or abandon, forgoing all sense of decorum or manners as well.

"More please!" Korku shouted less than twenty seconds later as she slammed her empty bowl down just a split second before Griffin did.

"Keep them coming to please!" Griffin requested as the workers quickly brought them out about ten bowls each. The Magix teachers watched with their jaws dropping lower and lower as the two females kept scarfing down bowl after bowl. It took ten minutes for the two ninjas to finish eating as much Ramen as they could, Korku coming out on top by a lead of two bowls which made the score twenty three bowls for Griffin and twenty five for Korku.

"Damn. Lost again." Griffin cursed causing Faragonda to smack her upside the back of her head lightly.

"I'll out eat you someday kiddo." Griffin said while Korku smirked smugly and happily as her mama paid for the ramen.

"Don't bet on it kaa-chan! I out eat the Akimichi clan easily!" Korku said smugly and grinning up at her mama who was pouting at Faragonda for the smack upside her head.

"Your daughter already knows enough curse words. You don't need to teach her anymore." Faragonda scolded Griffin much to the other teachers' obvious amusement while Korku looked in between the two women with a glint in her eyes as she snuck over towards the female teachers.

"I'm about to play ninja cupid. Wanna help?"


End file.
